Another Exorcist
by foreverfearless16
Summary: A two new Exorcists are coming to the Black Order. But the two exorcists bring along a friend to tag along. The two out of three can sense Akuma by one of their senses (hear, sight, taste,etc.). But one is a burden. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda are partnered up with the three new exorcist. Can they but aside their differences and defeat the Earl? Or just get in each others way?


Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda were all in the office of General Komui's office.

They all knew that they were here for - the arrival of two new exorcists.

"Are the new exorcists girls? Because we really need more girls." Lavi said.

"Lavi calm down. The exorcists will soon arrive, just be patient." Allen said, being his kind well being.

"That is right Lavi. You should calm down." Lenalee said.

"Oh, you are such a could girl Lenalee." Komui exclaimed, hugging Lenalee furiously, while she was trying to pry him off.

"What am I even doing here?" Kanda muttered.

The five were all causing a ruckus back and forth that they did not even notice the girl sitting in the couch in the corner and listening to her music to block all the sounds.

After five stupid love songs, the girl finally stopped listening to her music and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention which by far did not go well.

'_Do they always act like this?'_ the girl thought. She finally decided to just sing a song, it usually calms everybody down in her home town. She opened her mouth to sing,

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

Allen POV

I was trying to calm everyone down when I heard a beautiful voice sing. I turned to see a girl with white hair, like mine, and headphones. She continued to sing,

_On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply_

The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
_There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

Lavi POV

I wonder if the new exorcists were girls. The five us were fighting over something stupid, I don't remember. Because all I could hear was a angelic voice singing. I turned to face the source, only to find a girl with white hair like Allen's singing. The song for some reason soothed me.

_When your lips are on my lips  
And our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
(Let me give your heart a break)

Kanda POV

Allen and Lavi were being idiots as always. I do not even know how I got in this ruckus in the first place. Or why was I even here to begin with. I could care less of a weakling of an exorcist that just deserves to die. I was going to leave when I heard entrancing voice, I looked to where the seats where to find myself looking at a girl with white or silver hair. The song felt like it was speaking to me. Who is this girl?

_'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love

Third Person POV

Everyone was looking at the girl when she finished the song. She looked at every single being in the room, like she was searching for something, anything. Until she said,

"I am the exorcist. L. And these are my friends Scarlet and Rena."


End file.
